


sky, the silent witness of celestials' emotions

by moonjidaisy



Series: Within The Teetering Hue of The Galaxy [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29257740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonjidaisy/pseuds/moonjidaisy
Summary: drabble collection with Kim Seungmin's pov
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Kim Seungmin, Kim Seungmin/Lee Felix, Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin
Series: Within The Teetering Hue of The Galaxy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148495
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	1. found my favorite spot, and it's on your shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!!  
> How was your day? I hope you're having a nice one. Please smile a lot :)  
> So I decided to make this series and post my drabbles and one-shot stories here. You may have came across these drabbles on twitter posted by @moonjidaisy, yeah it's me and I wanted to share them here too. Just in case I lost my twitter account one day :)  
> As stated in the summary, these are my works in Seungmin's pov (which is actually one of my favorite pov), with different pairings.  
> The updates will be unpredictable, as always. I will update this whenever I wrote another drabbles in the meantime of life :)  
> I hope you'll enjoy reading these!!  
> Have a nice day, a nice week, and hopefully a nice life in general!!  
> Always remember that you're valid and loved!! ♥️

It was the seventh day after Changbin's departure to England, which means he will be back now. It was a pretty good day, Seungmin woke up with excitement that he will meet his hyung soon, that he will get to hug him again, after a (not really) long time. He woke up at 7 AM, made some waffles for breakfast—topped with vanilla ice cream and sliced strawberry—which is perfect to satisfy his sweet tooth. He enjoyed his breakfast with a brief smile that seemed reluctant to leave his face, while scrolling down on his phone. He checked Changbin's arrival time, groaned a little in disappointment as he saw that Changbin would arrive at 6 PM. 

He won't deny it, he made a better and more edible breakfast than Changbin but there's always something that feels odd when Changbin is not here with him. He has always acted annoyed when Changbin wrapped his arms around him with his pouty lips, trying to steal a kiss from his already blushing cheeks. But actually he really likes it. It's one of a million things he loves about Changbin that he himself will not be able to list the other million things. He just loves everything about him. The way Changbin's head rests on his shoulder, or the way his enormous arms wrapped him tightly inside his warmest hug, he always looks forward to those things to happen every day. And now that he doesn't get to feel it, it feels bitter and empty. 

He chugged the vanilla milk from the tall glass—leaving it empty, sitting on the dining table—wiped the white stain on his lips with the end of his long sleeves shirt before he walked to his room. He thought of sleeping a little bit more to shorten the time, so he will wake up and go to the airport immediately. 

* * *

5:58 PM 

Seungmin stood in front of the arrival gate, wearing a black mask and black hoodie, with his slender finger pushing his round glasses to adjust the position on the bridge of his nose. He squinted, trying to find any glimpse of the figure he missed the most. He started to stand on his tiptoes as the crowd of passengers arrived, hopelessly trying to find him within the other tall people blocking his way. 

Soon he felt a pair of big—warm pairs of hands around him. He missed this feeling. The feeling of being wrapped inside his warm embrace. A half-moon smile appeared on his face, along with a pink blush tinting his cheeks. The other remains silent for a moment, before he let out a whisper and said, 

"I miss my favorite place."

Seungmin’s smile became wider, his eyes sparkled. 

"Where is it?" 

He rested his chin on Seungmin's shoulder, making him flushed even harder than before. He tightened his hug, and he said, 

"Here, I miss this shoulder where my head used to rest almost every day." 


	2. sing me to sleep, please?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> little lixie asked minnie to sing him to sleep while cuddling with his favorite things; sungie, minnie, and snowie 🤍

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> september boys agere au  
> fluff, really really soft and adorable  
> little felix and caregivers seungsung  
> this author is trying to write fluff and soft things :3

“I’m home!!” he announced, pushing the oak door of their dorm with one hand, while holding two paper bags from the convenience store he went earlier. A delighted smile bloomed on his face when his eyes caught Jisung’s face peeked from the kitchen—his cheeks puffed up with crumbles of what looked like choco-pie around his lips. 

“Minnieeee,” he said, jumping in tiny while holding a frying pan in his hand. Seungmin approached him, planting a soft kiss on his forehead and ruffling his hair. He pointed to the frying pan with his nose, and asked, “What are you going to make?” 

Jisung chuckled, nuzzling his nose into Seungmin’s neck as he hugged Seungmin tightly. “Someone’s feeling little today and asking me to make a pancake,” he said, pointing to Felix on the couch, giggling happily in between his baby pink pacifier alone while enjoying cartoons on Jisung’s phone. He was wearing a baby blue overalls with cloud painting—Hyunjin painted on it a few days ago with his acrylic set—and a baby pink oversized sweater. A teddy bear plushie was hugged really tight by his arm.

Seungmin couldn’t help but smile for himself, seeing how adorable he was. He walked to the little and sat beside him, his eyes meeting Felix’s pair filled with fondness and purity of a child. Felix, recognizing Seungmin immediately made a grabby hand towards him, asking him to come closer. Still giggling and sucking his pacifier, he moved into Seungmin’s lap and leaned his back into his chest. 

Seungmin leaned back to the couch with Felix on his lap, still watching Pororo from Jisung’s phone. He was scrolling through social media with his own phone when he realized Felix was tugging his t-shirt, whining incoherent words to him. Seungmin stroked Felix’s head sweetly and asked,

“Yes, lixie? What do you want?” which Felix answered with more mumbling and whines. Tears had threatened to fall from both of his eyes, his lips pouting. He kept tugging on Seungmin’s black shirt and burying his head in the crook of Seungmin’s shoulder. 

“Lixie wants to eat?” Jisung asked, concerned in his undertone. The little shook his head vigorously, lips still pouting when he settled down back to the couch, resuming Pororo he watched earlier. Jisung exchanged a confused look to Seungmin, which the other answered by mouthing  _ “maybe he’s just grumpy”  _

A few minutes later, after Jisung served some almost-burnt-pancakes—he insisted that the burnt pancake tasted better than the normal one—which Felix ate with a wide smile, now the little yawned softly while rubbing his eyes with the back of his hands. He whined quietly, holding onto his plushie tight and almost dropping Jisung’s phone that slipped from his hands to the floor. 

“What’s wrong, lixie?” Seungmin’s voice cut through his thoughts, making him slip out a tiny surprised voice. He glanced at Jisung, staring at him and Seungmin alternately. 

“ ‘m sweepie,” his voice was small, and he was rubbing his eyes again.

Jisung and Seungmin both cooed at the little’s adorableness. Jisung quickly moved to scoop Felix into his arms and brought him to his room. “Little angel is sleepy? Want me to get you ready for bed and snuggle?” Seungmin asked, poking Felix’s cheeks while holding his plushie and blanket in his other hand. Felix nodded slowly and struggled to keep his head up as he looped his hands around Jisung’s neck. 

Felix laid on the bed, humming softly and waiting for the others to come help him get dressed. Seungmin returned with a pair of white-fluffy socks. He smiled down at Felix and poked his cheek softly. 

“Boop”

“Gah! tickles!!” Felix giggled and Jisung cooed at the small boy’s gummy smile. Seungmin quickly dressed him in his favorite socks while Jisung imitated pororo and continued tickling the smaller boy, and finally wrapped him in his favourite blankie, purple littered with yellow stars. Felix hummed happily around his pacifier, white teddy bear plushie on his side. 

“Minnie,” he said, staring at the other two with big pleading eyes. “Sungie, come come.” Seungmin really had a hard time to not squeeze the life out of the adorable boy. They climbed into the bed, with Felix being sandwiched between Seungmin and Jisung, both holding the boy tight and rubbing his head softly. 

“Minnie,” Felix said again, still locking his eyes to Seungmin on his right. “Yes?” Seungmin asked, smiling sweetly at him, his hand still on his head. “Minnie sing pwease?” he asked, Jisung chuckled at the little’s words. 

“You want me to sing you to sleep, angel?” Seungmin asked. Felix nodded eagerly. 

“What do you want me to sing?”

“Wa pa‘n ‘jel” Felix mumbled between his paci. Seungmin laughed, poking his nose with a tiny boop, making the little’s eyes wrinkled as he giggled happily. “Alright, rapunzel it is,” he said. “Ready to go to the dreamland of sleep?” Felix hummed, pulling his blankie on his shoulder and snowie—his white teddy bear plushie—on his chest. Jisung placed his hand on Felix’s shoulder, rubbing it softly. 

Seungmin took a deep breath, fixing his eyes to Felix and rubbed his cheeks as he sang. 

_ Constant as the stars above _

_ Always know that you are loved _

_ And my love, shining in you _

_ Will help you make your dream comes true _

_ Will help your dream comes true _

The notes and words rolled out soothingly from his tongue, pulling Felix into the dreamland instantly as his eyelid fluttered close with a smile on his face. Seungmin continued to sing until he heard soft snores from both Felix and Jisung, both boys seemed to sleep really peacefully, curling a warm smile on Seungmin’s face as he moved a little to turn off the lamp and put himself to sleep. 

“Good night, boys.” 


End file.
